vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Warrior
|-|Lone Warrior= |-|Armed With Wings= Summary Lone Warrior is the central protagonist of the first game in the Armed With Wings series. The leader of the rebellion against Vandheer Lorde, he was killed by Vandheer in his first assassination attempt but was deemed worthy of being resurrected by Blackmist, becoming his chosen one and eventual avatar who would one day succeed in overthrowing his nemesis, and setting events in motion that would lead to his final defeat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Lone Warrior, Armed with Wings, Rebel Scum Origin: Armed With Wings Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Rebel Leader, Chosen of Blackmist, Armed with Wings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 8, as long as the Blackmist exists it will keep bringing him back to life), Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Lifesteal, Healing, Minor Creation (With various abilities), Animal Manipulation (Can control his eagle), Teleportation and Sealing | All previous powers on a much higher scale, as well as Resurrection, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Omnipresence, Omniscience and likely many more (Has all the powers of Blackmist) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Did this while being extremely casual) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Has all the powers of Blackmist, who is the creator of everything and everyone) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of dodging Vandheer's lightning) | Omnipresent (Blackmist is the matter that everything is composed of) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher (Can hurt Vandheer Lorde with his punches) | At least Universal, likely Universal+ (Can hurt Network, who is the antithesis of Blackmist) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Took blows from Vandheer Lorde) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Withstood blows from Network) Stamina: Very high (Sprinted and fought across a large mountainous landscape in pursuit of Vandheer Lorde without tiring) | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with a sword. Several dozen meters with some attacks. At least Universe level, likely Universe level Standard Equipment: The God Cutter, a simple one-handed sword. Intelligence: Gifted. Is an extremely skilled swordsman and warrior and led a successful rebellion to take control of Vandheer's empire. Is a master of the God Cutter and God Fist fighting style, which are difficult to control. | Omniscient Weaknesses: His sealing spell only lasts 3 minutes, and can be shattered from within by a sufficiently strong opponent (Although this might be because of Network and Vandheer's power and not necessarily him being weak) | None notable Key: Base | Armed With Wings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Armed With Wings Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Wing Users